deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Wolverine
James "Logan" Howlett, AKA Wolverine, is an anti-hero from Marvel Comics. He appeared in the 52nd Death Battle, Wolverine VS Raiden, where he fought against Raiden from the Metal Gear series. He was voiced by Xander Mobus. History Born in the 1800's, Wolverine's 100+ year life has been filled with love, misery, and death. Having been experimented on by the Weapon X program, which coated his bones in adamantium and nearly erased all of his memories, Wolverine has spent years trying to piece it all together. After fighting The Hulk, Wolverine decided to join the X-Men, where he battled for the dream that humans and mutants could co-exist in peace. Wolverine has also been a member of the Avengers as well. Death Battle Info Background *Real Name: James Howlett *Age: > 137 years *Height: 5'3"/160 cm *Weight: 300 lbs/136.1 kg *Aliases: Wolverine, Logan, Weapon X, Patch *Member of the X-Men *Founder of the Jean Grey School for Higher Learning Adamantium *Man-made *Creator: Myron MacLain *Inspired by Hercules' Adamantine hammer *Extremely rare *Considered indestructible **Survived blows from Thor & Hulk **Withstood nuclear bombs **Has been manipulated by Magneto Powers & Arsenal *Healing factor *Animal empathy & senses *Superhuman strength & speed *Ablation Armor *Muramasa sword *Berserker Rage *Adamantium Beta laced skeleton *Bone claws **12 inches long **Adamantium coated Feats *Lifted a Great White Shark *Survived battles with Hulk *Healed from near-complete disintegration *Survived an onslaught from Phoenix *Has stabbed Thanos & Gladiator *Has defeated Iron Fist, Shang Chi, Romulus & Captain America *Fought in over 4 large scale wars **WW I, WW II, Vietnam, Cold War, etc. Death Battle Quotes *''Fat chance, bub. You're next!'' *''Gotta admit, that hurt.'' *''Nice trick, Voltron. I'm actually more human than you. And that's saying something.'' *''No use hidin', bub.'' *''The nose knows.'' *''You're done!'' *''Well, my bones are covered in the strongest metal around. Does that count?'' *''Taste Adamantium!'' *''Ouch! Alright Terminator, now you've got me mad!'' *''Good night, RoboCop.'' One Minute Melee Wolverine appeared as a combatant in Season 6 of ''One Minute Melee'', where he fought against fellow Marvel hero Black Panther and lost. DBX Wolverine appeared as a combatant in ''DBX'', where he fought Raphael from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise and won. Gallery Marvel Comics - Wolverine with his claws out.png|Wolverine with his claws out Wolvypool.jpeg|3D model from Death Battle Wolverine_Game_Boy_Advance_-_X-Men_Reign_of_Apocalypse_Sprite.png|Sprite used in DBX IMG 0049.GIF|Sprite used in One Minute Melee. Trivia * Wolverine is the fourth X-Men character to appear in Death Battle, after Rogue, Deadpool and Beast, and before Quicksilver and Silver Samurai. * He's the third combatant to be voiced by Xander Mobus, the first two being Lion-O and RoboCop, with the fourth being Agumon. * Wolverine is the ninth Marvel in Death Battle, with the first eight being Rogue, Thor, Spider-Man, Captain America, Deadpool, Iron Man, Beast and Doctor Doom, and with the following 10 being Hawkeye, Quicksilver, The Hulk, Venom, Captain Marvel, Silver Samurai, Spider-Man 2099, Black Panther, Doctor Strange and Carnage. ** He is the third Marvel character to lose a Death Battle, after Captain America and Beast, and with the following eight being Quicksilver, The Hulk, Captain Marvel, Silver Samurai, Thor, Spider-Man 2099, Doctor Strange and Carnage. **He is the fourth Marvel character to fight against a non-DC character, with the first three being Thor, Beast and Doctor Doom, and with the following four being Deadpool, Captain Marvel, Silver Samurai and Carnage. * Wolverine's 3D model is from the Deadpool video game. * According to Death Battle Live, Xander's Wolverine voice was influenced by Cal Dodd's interpretation from the 90s cartoon. Like Deadpool, the fight also had some dialogue from Wolverine's UMvC3 voice actor, Steve Blum. * According to Death Battle Live, Wolverine had been planned to appear since the beginning of Death Battle but Ben and Chad couldn't decide who he should fight until Torrian came to the decision that he should fight Raiden. ** They also brought up that other suggested combatants for Wolverine by fans had been Baraka (Mortal Kombat), Vega (Street Fighter), Freddy Krueger (Nightmare on Elm Street), and The Shredder (TMNT), but unlike Raiden, none of those four would've stood a chance against Wolverine. ***Surprisingly enough one of his rejected opponents (that being The Shredder) has appeared in a later episode facing off against one of Wolverine's arch-enemies (that being Silver Samurai). *Wolverine is the second combatant whose introduction before the Death Battle featured only one of the hosts (in this case Boomstick, due to Ben Singer falling sick), the first being Ragna the Bloodedge, and the next two being Deadpool and Naruto Uzumaki. *Wolverine is the second Death Battle loser to win in DBX after Ryu and with the next seven being Cloud Strife, Mega Man, Darth Vader, Chun-Li, Thor, The Hulk and Jotaro Kujo. **He is the first Death Battle loser to defeat another one in DBX, being followed by Mega Man, Chun-Li and Thor. References * Wolverine (character) on Wikipedia Category:Combatants Category:Boomstick's Favorite Combatants Category:Wizard's Favorite Combatants Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Male Category:Disney Characters Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:Marvel Comics Characters Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Marvel VS Capcom Combatants Category:Ninja Category:Mutant Category:Animal Blending Category:Human Category:Combatants who appeared on The Desk of Death Battle Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Near-Immortals Category:Lone Wolf Combatants Category:Martial Artists Category:Military Combatants Category:Sword Wielders Category:Superheroes Category:Metal Users Category:Combatants with Healing Factors Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Death Battle Loser Category:DBX Combatants Category:DBX Victor Category:Old Combatants Category:Protagonists Category:X-Men Characters Category:Combatants with a Unique Weapon Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:One-Minute Melee Losers Category:Metahumans